Is it to late?
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: Killer Frost gets kidnapped by an angry Meta human. Can Daniel/Zoom save her in time? Or will the torture become to much and instead of his ice queen he finds a corpse? (Sorry I suck at summaries) -Ships- Zoom and Frost (Updated)
1. Chapter 1

Daniel laughed, a very rare sound. Even for the ears of his girlfriend Killer Frost. She smiled brightly hearing the sound of joy escape his lips. It was a perfect day, one Frost knew she would never forget. And she never had, that was a month ago. Though she couldn't remember what had made Daniel laugh, she did remember the sound of his laughter. But now his laughter and him were just a memory that kept her from going insane. She sighed and looked up at her hands which were stained with dry blood. Her wrists were red from the cuffs that were too tightly placed around her sensitive skin. She couldn't get comfortable due to the fact that the cuffs were locked to the wall, cuffs that kept her from using her powers. She sighed as a tear fell from her eye, she had been locked up in this place for a little over a week. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was Zoom… Daniel had apparently not been kind enough to a Meta human. And that Meta decided to get back at Zoom by hurting Frost, so far it had worked. Frost was in pain and Zoom was going crazy trying to find her. So Frost sat chained to the wall, with dry blood and dirt covering her body from head to toe. She was afraid more afraid then she had ever been in her entire life, I guess you could say she was terrified of the unknown. She didn't know if the Meta who captured her would kill her, or if he would just torture her until her body gave up. Either way she was going to die. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a thud and sudden pain in her head as it met the floor. The Meta was dragging her by her hand cuffs. To where she didn't know. He was talking but the words were hard for her to make out.

"Zoom... Never... You... Die..." She heard what sounded like a laugh after the words she could barely hear. Her head swam and her back and legs hurt from being dragged along the hard cold ground.  
"S...st... Stop...p... Pl...ple...please" she begged. But her words were to quiet maybe. Or maybe he was ignoring the cries. Suddenly her hands were above her head. Her feet could no longer feel the floor. She looked around trying to make out where she was but couldn't. Due to the black eye she had gotten last time he was punching her, and because her head was hurting so much she couldn't focus on much else. She felt a sharp pain hit her back and let out a muffled scream. He continued to torture her until he was tired and she was half dead. He dragged her back to her cell hooked her cuffs to the wall and left her dying body to rot.  
_

Daniel was going crazy trying to find Killer Frost. His girlfriend, his ice queen as he liked to think of her. It had been a little over a week ago, he had been fighting with Reverse Flash and when he was fighting he noticed that Frost wasn't there like she normally would have been. Abandoning the fight he speed around town looking for her. He needed to make sure she was okay, even if that meant leaving a fight with Reverse Flash. But when he didn't find her he panicked. He searched everywhere he could think of. But that night she was nowhere to be found. After 3 days of not sleeping and searching he had finally started to go crazy. He never cried unless it was very very important even when he was hurt he would hold it in, until of course Frost and him were alone. But he had never cried like he did when he couldn't find her. He cried and to release his anger he killed whoever got in his way while he was running. But that was a few days ago.

*Present Day* Daniel had finally found out where she was. Yes it took a lot of killing and torturing people to get answers. But he didn't care. It was worth it to get his Ice Queen back. He just hoped that she was okay, that he wasn't to late.

Killer Frost couldn't move, she couldn't see, she was covered in blood. Fresh red blood, that mainly covered what the Meta had done today. And dry, crusted, deep red blood that covered what he had done before. Her normally pale white skin was red and a deep purple from being hit. There were new bruises forming all over her fragile body. While the old ones stayed in the places and hurt every time she moved. She could taste the blood that flowed from gashes in her face.

 _ **Sorry about the cliff hanger!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. Sorry! Anything in italics is Frost in a dream like state or her thoughts. Anyway ENJOY!**

Blue lightning was all he could see, wind and energy was all he could feel, her voice was all he could hear as Zoom/Daniel speed through the city on his way to Frost's location. He focused on her voice out of all things and the blue lightning that was coursing threw his veins. He had interrogated a meta that had given him frosts location and he was now on his way to bring her back home. But he was afraid of what he would find. He didn't know weather or not frost was even alive. He quickly pushed those kinds of thoughts out of his mind and focused on the sound of her laughter as he remembered all the good times he had, had with his ice queen. As zoom entered the under ground prison he skidded to a stop and took a deep breath, this was it, he was finally getting Frost back. He just hoped she would be okay.

 _I'm going to die_ Frost thought to herself.

It had been a whole day since the meta had last tortured her, but to her it felt like she had been sitting chained to the wall for weeks.

 _This is it, This is the end of my life._

Frost was sitting still chained to the wall, in a small room with one dim light hanging by a sing wire from the ceiling, the light would flicker now and then but frost didn't notice. The walls were a depressing gray and the floor had blood stains everywhere, it was cold and empty other then frost's limp body. Her once pale almost white skin was now stained red with blood and purple and blue from the bruises that covered every inch of her. Her eyes were shut, she didn't have enough energy to open them, not that it mattered anymore. Her hair was dirty, with a mix of blood and dirt, instead of it's normal pure white state Frost's hair was a tarnished copper. For a moment she had thought she heard foot steps, _Not more torture, please just let me die, please!_

Daniel walked down a long corridor to see a steel door, he didn't phase through the door like he normally would have, instead he just pushed it open and walked into the small room. That's when he saw her, that's when what little hope he had that she was okay shattered. He was by her side in a flash. **(NOT A PUN Lol)** "Frost...Frost!" Daniel yells knelling next to his ice queen "Baby you okay please be okay" He broke the cuffs and held her close to his chest, as tears began to stream down his face "please be okay" He felt for a heart beat and when he only felt a slow beat he bean to cry harder then when his mom had died, he couldn't lose her! "No! No, no!" He ran a shaky hand through her hair "Please, PLEASE don't leave me! Open your eyes please!" His voice then dropped to a whisper "Please, Frost, Babe, I need you" Seeing that she didn't open her eyes he cried into her neck, holding her close to his chest, then out of rage he screamed, loud enough for the whole city to hear.

 **Alright, Alright I know it's short. But I'm tired. Anyway Some of the credit for this goes to Daniel West/ Jokes. Hope you Enjoyed!**


End file.
